Darkest Before the Dawn
by 3DiamondDimensionDeviant
Summary: 1000 years later, a powerful being known as St. Thunder returns to cleanse the world of evil once more-even if it means destroying it. His most loyal disciple, Jesuit the Black Czar, has assembled together a team of five to try and stop his mentor before it's too late. This is my first script fic and also the first episode of a longer series, if it gets enough attention.


Darkest Before Dawn

Open to a boy walking through a dark hallway, before breaking into a jog and finally a full sprint, falling further and further before hitting a massive pit of sludge. It starts enveloping him, dragging him in as he continues struggling. A face slowly surfaces from the sludge.

Jesuit- it's time, Thornton.

Finally, he wakes up in a pair of silk pajamas, a man in a suit in the room seeing the boy panting and sweating.

Higgins- everything alright, Master Cubbins?

Thornton- it was just a bad dream, Higgins. There's nothing to be concerned about.

Higgins- it was the dream about the sludge, wasn't it, Master Cubbins? As your family's confidant, I take it upon myself to learn as much as I can about every member of the Cubbins family so that I may better serve them as needed.

Thornton- I just don't know what it means. What time is it?

Higgins- I believe three forty-five, young Master.

Thornton- no, Higgins. In the dream, there's a voice that says it's time and then I wake up. What does it mean?

Higgins- well, I like to believe that we are all chosen by our own destiny. It seems that you are being told exactly where you should be.

Thornton- Higgins, remind me to go for a walk to further contemplate this.

Higgins- yes, young master. Will you be needing anything else?

Thornton shook his head. Higgins leaves.

Cut to Thornton, walking down the ravaged and ruined city streets, noticing a boy out of the corner of his eye chasing a man with a woman's purse. He pursues the boy from a distance and watches him tackle the man. When he tries to fight back, the boy brutally retaliates, kicking the man through a window, and taking the purse back only to be apprehended by a pair of men in black body armor. Thornton walks up to the two.

Thornton- pardon me, gentlemen, but what may I ask do you intend to do with this boy?

Authority- this boy clearly attacked a man, only to steal a woman's purse for himself. It's our job to apprehend hooligans like this.

Damien- that's not true! I was returning it.

Authority- with the contents 'mysteriously' missing, right?

Thornton- now, just wait a minute. I believe that this young gentleman is more than willing to return it to its rightful owner, and if you refuse to comply with my polite request to release him, you will be hearing from my father about this forthwith.

They release him and leave, Damien walking away and handing the purse to a young woman.

Damien- here you are, ma'am. (Turning to Thornton) I didn't need your help, rich boy. Back off!

Thornton- listen, whether you needed it or not—

Damien- I can take care of myself. I'm not as weak as I look, alright?

Thornton- I-I never said that…you were weak. I'm Thornton Cubbins Esquire, son of Ulysses Cubbins Junior, inventor of the Fourth-Dimensional television and the Trillion Tool.

He extends his hand; Damien looks at it, but turns away.

Damien- Damien. That's all you need to know. What are you even doing around here? I figured some stuff-shirt like you would steer clear of this territory.

Thornton- well, I'm here to think about a dream I've been having lately; quite a bit, actually.

Damien stops in his tracks, but doesn't turn around.

Thornton- I'm running down a long corridor, and then I fall into a deep thick pit of disgusting, unclean sludge. Then, a voice tells me…

Damien- it's time?

Thornton- well, yes, actually. How did you know?

Damien- the same guy told me the exact same thing in my dream. You don't know either?

Thornton shook his head.

Thornton- I'm afraid not. May I ask what you are doing here, Damien?

Damien- what do you care?

Thornton- well, I'm curious. I figured that since you're here, we both shared the same dream…

Damien- why should I say anything? You saved me when I didn't need saving, we had the same guy say the same thing to us in our dreams. You want a medal or something?

Thornton- well, I wouldn't mind a bit of companionship.

Damien scoffed and walked off. He's ambushed by a shadow creature from a wall after turning a corner out of Thornton's sight. Thornton is also abducted by a similar creature.

Cut to a girl with short blonde hair and a tall boy flexing his muscles.

Joey- I look so good, I could kiss me.

Kimmi rolls her eyes at him.

Kimmi- would you get with the program, Joey? You made me lose my train of thought.

Joey- well, when you're looking at me it's pretty easy to.

Kimmi- Joey, this is serious. I had that dream again.

Joey- wait. Are you serious, bro?

Kimmi- Joey, I'm a girl. We've been over this. Why can't you just listen?! What does 'it's time' mean?

Joey- whoa, whoa, spin that back. It's time? That's the same thing I heard. You think there's something that we're missing here? I mean, I know that it means something because it's me but what about you?

Kimmi walks off.

Kimmi- just tell me when you're not full of yourself.

Joey- that could take some time. Why did I say that?!

Kimmi is ambushed by a larger shadow beast. Joey tried to come to her rescue but is captured himself.

Cut to a dark castle, a girl with shining white hair and green eyes. A dark mass of energy appears from a shadow on the wall and looks down at the four and a girl with yellow hair, as they all come to their senses and panic at the sight of the beast before them. He transforms into a more humanoid form as a man in dark purple suit. The girl's eyes turn red and she punches through him.

Mirror- daddy, why do you keep using the Umbeasts? They're worthless and it took them almost four hours to find the right people.

She notices Thornton and helps him to his feet, her eyes changing again to orange.

Mirror- I'm really sorry about my dad; hope he didn't hurt you or your friends. I'm Mirror by the way.

Thornton- I don't think that most of them would consider me their friend. My name is Thornton, and it's a pleasure to meet you.

Mirror smiles, her eyes turning a light pink.

Cindi- who are you people? What's going on? I'm not in trouble, am I?

Jesuit- you must calm yourselves, children. Perhaps I should explain, especially about the dreams I'm sure that you've all been having. I was hoping to tell you all at once but I had to take matters into my own hands; my apologizes. I'm the Black Czar Jesuit; this is my daughter, the Princess of Darkness Mirror.

Mirror's eyes turn red again.

Kimmi- what are we all here for?

Jesuit- the world is changing. 1000 years ago, the world was covered in evil, and I was no exception. However, it was all purged by the powerful and mighty St. Thunder, who freed me from myself. However, he has slowly started to lose his sanity. I attempted to purge it from him, but it only accelerated the process. Now, he is determined to purge the world of evil again, even if it means causing the human race's extinction. That's why I brought you all here: to become the Shadow Velocity Power Rangers.

Mirror's eyes turn yellow as she turns to Jesuit.

Mirror- daddy, why them? I can hold my own against St. Thunder's most elite, and I was the one who picked them out.

Jesuit- we've been over this. As your father, you will not take on this task. This is the humans' fight, not ours. You'll understand in time, Mirror. Now, you'll need these.

He held out his arms as his eyes glowed red.

Jesuit- by the powers of darkness and corruption alike, by the raging storms of the distant galaxies, I release the Void Morphers.

A large ink tower rose up from the ground with a set of black and gold wristbands with a single panel on one side and two small grey buttons on either side. A different colored symbol was on each of them.

Jesuit- these are your Void Morphers; take one each. Joseph, you shall be the Twilight Ranger, Damien, you are the Darkness Ranger, Kimberly, you are the Moon Ranger, Cynthia, you are the Fear Ranger, and Thornton, you shall lead the team as the Blood Ranger. Simply call your name, and Dark Velocity; the rest is simple.

Each of them takes their respective Morpher, Thornton hesitating before rubbing off the excess goop with a handkerchief and discarding it.

Kimmi- what about that last one?

Jesuit looks down at a morpher wrapped in chains and partially absorbed by the inky tar. Instead of the strange fold-out of the Void Morphers, it had a large rose.

Jesuit- I'm afraid that the Black Thorn Morpher is off-limits; none of you would be able to handle its immense power and strain, not even myself. At least, not anymore.

Cindi- why am I a Ranger again? I really don't think that I'm cut out for all this. Is there someone else who could take my place?

Joey- well, we're talking about switching out, who says that Mr. 4-D TV over here gets to be leader? It should be me.

Kimmi- Joey, c'mon. I'm sure that Thaddeus would make a great leader.

Thornton- Thornton, actually; thank you. I'd like to think—

Damien- why not me?

Joey- hey, Cubbins, you trying to get with my girl?

Thornton- my apologizes, I didn't realize.

Kimmi- knock it off, Joey.

Damien- look, muscle head. You wanna a fight, you got one right here!

Joey- you're not a fight, you're an appetizer.

The Morphers shock them, Mirror's eyes turning purple.

Mirror- Thornton, are you okay?

Jesuit- now, that that's out of the way, this is it. I assembled you here through your dreams to bring you together. There will be no 'switching out' of any sort; this is your destiny and I cannot allow you to leave. St. Thunder is undoubtedly monitoring this conversation as we speak. Now, I should explain how the Void Morphers function.

He snapped his fingers and a large humanoid shadow beast, dripping the same substance that the pedestal their Morphers sat on. Damien's Morpher unfastened from his wrist and was placed on the creature's arm. It flicked the panel to the right side, causing a large button with the same symbol as the panel to appear. The monster growled incoherently, before hitting the button and morphing into the Darkness Ranger, but then exploding and its shadowy form passing through all of them. Thornton flinched as he saw the globs of the Umbeast come at him, but then relaxed when he noticed that nothing touched him. The Morpher then returned to Damien's wrist.

Mirror- that won't happen to you, because you were chosen. It would happen to anyone else who tried to use the powers; just a heads up.

Another Umbeast, this one smaller than the test subject, growls something to Jesuit.

Jesuit- we'll be watching you, Rangers. Good luck.

They teleport away, Mirror's eyes turning purple again.

Cut to the five, seeing a man with long white hair in gold and silver armor and large sparkling pale blue wings with a bright flaming orange halo above his head. Accompanying him to his left is a young man with short dark hair and blinding white armor, and to his right an older man in a white suit with a large golden crown and a holding a shield shaped like a sun.

St. Thunder- children, you will not impede me in my quest; this world has become filthy and dark. I will be its light! I will once more be the savior of this world! You dare to challenge the might of a god?!

Joey- so, this the guy? He seems pretty insane, alright.

St. Thunder holds up an arm to stop the man on his left.

St. Thunder- mercy is a virtue, Victory. You find yourself amusing, child?

Damien- look, nutcase, we're not going to let you kill everyone on earth just because you think it'll fix everything. Enough of the speechs and the gloating! If a god, then prove it and show me what kind of fight you got.

Thornton- Damien, wait.

Damien- I've had enough of you, Cubbins!

He flips his morpher open, slamming the button.

Damien- Eclipsing Darkness; Shadow Velocity!

His shadow rises up from his body, and he backflips into it, forming his suit. The shadow envelops him forming his helmet and a cape. Damien rushes at St. Thunder at superhuman speeds, St. Thunder simply creating a wall of androids with wings.

Lord Victory- Divindroids, protect your master!

The robots fly at Damien and swarm him.

Thornton- Damien! We have to help him.

Cindi- are you sure, because he looks like he's got it covered.

Kimmi- Thornton's right, we can't just leave him.

The rangers flip open their morphers, slamming the buttons on their respective morphers.

Thornton- Bloody Vengeance; Shadow Velocity!

Joey- Setting Twilight; Shadow Velocity!

Kimmi- Full Moon's Glow; Shadow Velocity!

The three go through the same transformation as Damien, easily managing to beat off the Divindroids; St. Thunder teleports away with General Michael in the chaos, Victory staying behind. Cindi sighs, clenching her eyes shut and flipping her morpher, pressing the button.

Cindi- Paralyzing Fear; Shadow Velocity!

She morphs and pulls out a lance, firing shots at the Divindroids, who eventually start to surround her. She jumps onto one of them, kicking the other oncoming robots down, only for Lord Victory to spawn more.

Thornton- wait a moment. I have an idea; it's pointless to try and fight them all, so why not take out the source?

He gestures to Lord Victory. Thornton rushes at him, Joey teleporting behind Lord Victory to hit him from behind with his weapon, a crossbow. Lord Victory, however, manages to catch it in time and telekinetically throws Joey aside.

Lord Victory- foolish boy, you think a simple trick would stop me?

Joey- no, but this one will!

Thornton pulls out his sword, slashing down Lord Victory and bringing him to his knees. The Divindroids, seeing their commander in pain, rush to his side.

Lord Victory- troops, commence a tactical retreat! We'll be back for you.

He teleports away, the rangers demorphing; in turn, they are teleported back, Thornton strongly embraced by Mirror, who releases her grip and her eyes turn orange.

Mirror- that, that was a really great first outing, you guys. Especially you, Thornton; you're so clever and smart.

Jesuit- so, now do you believe what kind of threat you are facing? This is your one and only chance that I'm voluntarily offering this position to you: for those of you who wish to leave, now is your last chance to back down.

Cindi- well, I was thinking about it, but when I had those powers, I wasn't afraid anymore. For the first time, I felt like I could do something, anything and not be afraid of getting hurt. I'm staying.

Thornton- I'll stay. If it means helping people, then I'll do it.

Mirror's eyes turn pink again.

Damien- if Richie Rich isn't backing down, then neither am I.

Joey- I'm the strongest you're gonna find; even if I did leave, good luck trying to find someone stronger to replace me.

Kimmi- I'm not letting you boys get killed, and I'm sure not letting some freak with an overinflated ego take over the world. I couldn't leave if I tried.

Jesuit- that's good to hear. You all have much potential within you and this was only the first battle. If I know St. Thunder, this is just the beginning.


End file.
